


乍见【尾】🏎

by Adrianaojy



Category: CP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 声入人心 srrx 棋昱
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianaojy/pseuds/Adrianaojy





	乍见【尾】🏎

乍见【尾】🏎

 

我安排好啦  
但是我篇幅就控制不住了有点，我怎么总搞这种事……真是的

 

“你说什么？”龚子棋看着蔡程昱

“我说……如果我问心有愧呢？……如果……我后悔呢？”蔡程昱盯着他的眼睛看  
“我以为你这种人做了决定，就再不会回头，犟得九头牛都拉不回来”龚子棋压下心里想要吻他的冲动，告诉自己不能让他为所欲为  
“我在你心里，一直是这样的人么？”蔡程昱垂了垂眼睛，自己又喝了一口可乐  
“对啊”龚子棋看了他一眼“你说让我走就可以让我走，说放下就再也没找过我，你说不爱了……”  
“我没有说过”蔡程昱忽然抬头，直视他的眼睛，轻轻缓缓但是不容反驳的说  
“但是你给我的反应就是”

“那是假的呀龚子棋”蔡程昱一字一顿的说

龚子棋看着他渐渐靠近，看着他轻轻凑过来在自己唇上的轻吻，滚热的手摸在他下颌线上，他只是轻轻啄了一下自己的唇，就稍稍离开，像在下什么决心一样，鼻梁贴着鼻梁的轻喘，蔡程昱惯于咬唇，尤其在心里起伏很大的时候和动情的时候，他把头偏来，两个人交颈抱在一起，不过始终只是蔡程昱了更主动些，龚子棋不过是轻轻摸着他的后颈  
听见他抵着自己的动脉轻颤着说话“我问心有愧，所以怎么都不敢再见你，我怕你的生命里又有了别的人……又怕你不放过以前………，子棋，你如果恨我，就把所有的都报在我身上……我……我无话可说”  
龚子棋忍不住侧过头去亲他的脖子  
“报在你身上，你疼一分，我要疼十分，我何苦”  
蔡程昱的肩开始抖，龚子棋感觉自己的脖颈处蔓延开了滚烫的湿意，像融化的金属，灌进身体里，他不由自主的收紧了挂在他腰上的手臂  
蔡程昱长缓了一口气，像是决定了一样，压着龚子棋躺下，打开腿坐到他的胯上，伏下上身，像猫一样弓起背轻柔又略显生疏的在龚子棋锁骨上舔舔咬咬  
蔡程昱相信一见钟情，可是一见钟情很可能也是见色起意，他也喜欢日久生情，但若他能再勇敢一点，再相信他一些，这三年的时光都不会是这个样子，龚子棋忽然回到他身边，让他有一种又酸痛又甜的不真实感，就算他们还没有说过一句我们再开始，我们重来，我们复合这种话，但是蔡程昱已经完全克制不住  
他主动解开自己的裤子，褪到膝盖，勉强能分开腿跨坐，眼睛里水汽氤氲，迷乱又带着疯狂的看着龚子棋，一把火从眼底烧进肺腑心脏  
龚子棋腾的起身，死死扣住他的腰，抵住后脑开始吻，让他感到疼，却不至于咬坏的用尖齿咬他温软的唇和舌头，使劲的把空气从他身体里掠夺走，吮着金色男高音灵活的舌头，挟持着到自己口腔里，直到怀里的人掉出了一颗热乎乎的眼泪，落在他脸颊  
放开他的时候，他线条清晰的脖子向一侧偏了一下，喉结上下滚了好几下，皱着眉却没出声  
龚子棋笑笑“卡着了？”  
蔡程昱低下头，自己隔着喉咙摸了摸，努力的咽了几下，依旧没说什么  
“疼不疼”  
蔡程昱摇了摇头  
龚子棋把他掉个方向，抓过床头柜里酒店专供的套，先把里面的水倒在手里，从背后挤开蔡程昱跪在他身前的腿，摸到他好看又好摸的下身上，感受他一时没克制住，整个靠在自己身上，轻轻发抖的样子，龚子棋一边用掌心摩擦他敏感的头部，一边哑着嗓子，跟他耳鬓厮磨“我现在就要进”说着三下五除二给自己戴上，就往里试探性的挤  
蔡程昱回头去迎他的吻，听了这话，瞳孔缩了一下，却主动把手摸到身后，扶着他的东西往自己臀缝里蹭  
“你最怕疼，怎么愿意我这么做呢”龚子棋换了一只手，指甲尖挑了挑他胸口白白嫩嫩的肌肤上的两个乳尖中的一边，另一只手握着他越来越烫的下体时快时慢的磨蹭，故意在他沉溺放松的时候加快，又在他无意识的启了齿关却没来得及叫出来的时候减速不动，听着身前人难受的气音，看他自己使劲往手里顶胯  
“子棋……”蔡程昱已经眯上了眼睛，完全掉进前端的快感里  
“说吧，为什么能同意让我直接进呢？是这些年与人做的多了，不怕疼了么？”龚子棋本来是逗他的，可不知怎么，这话一说出来，蔡程昱跟别人模模糊糊在做爱的影子就让他一挺胯进去一个头  
“没有！”蔡程昱疼得往前倒，差点撞上墙，再回头已经脸上一片狼藉“你不至于这样吧……”  
“从一开始你就乖顺的什么都做”龚子棋咬了一口他的后颈“为什么？”  
蔡程昱被他捞起来，再反扣着两只手拉的离自己更近，也进的更深了几分，却依旧拧着腰，用快要彻底迷蒙的双眼认真的看着龚子棋  
“我不怕疼”  
“我只怕你不愿意”  
龚子棋心里有一些东西像个瓷瓶儿是的，啪叽摔得细碎，一小片一小片扎进心里

比如他怎么成长了这么多，这么懂事  
比如他敬酒夹菜填料都是怎么练会的  
比如他酒量是跟谁喝出来的  
在比如他原来那样一个爱自由，不肯完全交出主导的人，是为什么竟然能在这样一个几乎有点屈辱意思的体位里，被自己从后面顶开腿，跪都不稳的撑在床头，整个控制在自己爪牙之下

“蔡蔡，你不用这样”龚子棋不敢再动  
蔡程昱却若有若无的摆着胯蹭他，仰头倒在他肩上，体内的东西几乎成了可感的活物  
“子棋……我再也不想离开你了……你……你别把我往外推”他反身在龚子棋的腰腹上摸着  
“明明是你把我往外推”龚子棋压住他的胯，往深处顶去“不是你自己打的小算盘要离开我么”  
“那是假的啊……龚子棋……那是假的”  
“放松点……”  
蔡程昱几乎被冲的像一个柳树枝一样满世界都在晃“我怕你只顾着我太累了……”  
“别太使劲夹我了，蔡蔡……”  
“子棋……你现在到底还想不想要我？”他回过头，就在龚子棋眼皮底下正正好好给他蓄满了一滴泪水，慢慢滚落，像星星落下去了一般

那是一种被拒绝了下一秒就会死掉的神色

“要”

蔡程昱闭上眼睛，放松下去  
随着他加上了手在前端钻着一下一下挤出液体的小孔，指腹擦蹭着最柔嫩的部分，沿着下端的沟抹来抹去  
“说，你还删我电话不？”  
蔡程昱不受控的顶了顶腰，拼命摇头  
“还拉黑微信不？”  
“……子棋……你快点……”  
“说话”  
“……好难受……别弄了……”  
“好啊”龚子棋立马收手  
蔡程昱以为他生气了“不……我……”却没料到被他架住，转过身去面对着他“子棋……我不会再离开你了……”他浑身发软的趴在龚子棋胸口  
“以后信不信我？”龚子棋再次前后开弓，一边顶胯，一边弹了弹他的东西  
“信你”蔡程昱被打断了一次，只能低喘着重新积累快感，只是比第一次要快很多，也要清晰很多  
“以后还抽不抽烟？”龚子棋一只手握紧根部，另一只手绕着头部打转，把小孔里挤出的液体涂到他胸口  
蔡程昱几乎是过于高亢的吟了一声，尾音带着喑哑却婉转，然后咬着唇疯狂摇头  
“说嘛”龚子棋深深的顶了好几下，重重的在敏感点上来来回回

“龚子棋……别离开我……我也不离开你……求你……我好难受……我不应该那样……我错了……子棋……”  
蔡程昱高高的仰着头，闭紧眼睛，好看的眉毛锁着，已经进入了另一个听不见，乱说话，爽翻天的状态

“我不离开你”

龚子棋松开手，加了速的往里操  
终于他又看到了蔡程昱像唱完高音那种迷茫期一样的状态，不过比那要销魂蚀骨的多，眼睛里的泪水全部止住，好久好久才聚成一串滚下去，双眸亮却失焦的留恋着龚子棋的脸，身上一片狼藉，肩和脖子，手臂都放松，龚子棋抱住了腰，整个人还会往后散，之后轻轻的吻他的眼睛才能把魂慢慢召回来  
龚子棋餍足的舔了舔唇，抱着他躺下

“你可别吓我……还好吧”龚子棋摸了摸他半湿的发“多久没做了你”

 

蔡程昱好像还不清醒，他的腰肢，手臂和大腿用了此时此刻能调动的最大的力气去圈龚子棋

“子棋……我不想离开你”


End file.
